Right Here Waiting
by RosaMetallicRock
Summary: Harmony May can't take it anymore. Oneshot. Requested by Katherine.


_ARGH! People from my school, stop pestering me for stories! Alright, this was requested from Katherine. Hope you're happy now! Based on the amazing song Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx. Kind of like the title. _

Right Here Waiting

The Yule Ball was supposed to be a happy time right? Not for some people.

Like Harmony May. She watched Fred Weasley dance with Angelina Johnson from the staircase, where she sat, crying. Her date, Seamus Finnegan, had gone off with her ex-best friend, Morticia. But she didn't care, or that was what she kept telling herself anyway. People kept asking her if she was alright, but she brushed them off with an "I'm ok."

"Hey, why are you so upset? I've been watching you for ages now." It was George. She let out a sob, because it wasn't Fred, it was him. And as much as George was a sweet person, she didn't like him in that way. He sat down next to her and gave her a hug, holding her close. She leaned into him, then remembered it was him. She looked up, saw Fred stood with his eyebrows raised at the two of them, then started dancing with Angelina again…

Harmony May couldn't take it. She gently pulled George's hands away, kissed him on the cheek and whispered "goodbye George." He stared at her, confused, as she rushed off. A few people laughed, but she ignored them, tears pouring down her cheeks.

In her dorm, she stole a page from Morticia's Potions book, and a quill, and wrote a long note. She folded it up, then took it to Fred's room and left it on his desk. A single teardrop fell on it, but she brushed it away idly, and set off for the tallest tower at Hogwarts.

George came up to the Gryffindor Common Room, to try and find Harmony May. He couldn't see her anywhere, and he was beginning to despair. He went up to his room, to see if she was there, when he saw a note on the desk. Curiously, he picked it up and saw it was labelled to Fred. Being a nosy person, he unfolded it and read it. By the end of it, his hands were shaking badly and his heart was thudding. He ran to the Great Hall and stopped the music by yelling, "look at this! We've got to save her before she does it!"

Dumbledore read the note within seconds, and straight away, followed by many teachers and students, hurried away. Fred was amongst the ones who stayed, and George went up and punched him in the face, before running ahead of the others, even Dumbledore. But by the time they got to the tower, it was too late. George saw someone fall from the window and straightaway knew who it was. He screamed, running to the window, and saw a figure lying on the grass hundreds of metres below him. Behind him, everyone else came rushing towards the window, to witness what was making George Weasley cry. Once they saw, many of them did too.

It was a month later. An assembly had been held to remember Harmony May Tilscher. Fred Weasley hadn't read the note, and wasn't planning to, until George gave it to him.

"This is yours, I believe," he said, angry tears running down his face. George had taken her death very badly, and had never really forgiven Fred. Fred sighed, and went to a private place to read the note.

_Dear Fred, _

_I thought you should be one of the first to know, that I can't go on anymore. That's why I am throwing myself off the tallest tower at Hogwarts. It will be too late to stop me once you've read this, and I wanted to say: I love you, even though you've hurt me, more than once, in every single way possible. And I have something else I want to say to you too._

_Love, Harmony May._

Fred looked at the bottom.

_If I see you next to never,_

_How can we stay forever?_

_Wherever you go,_

_Whatever you do,_

_I will be right here waiting for you,_

_Whatever it takes,_

_Or how my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

And finally, Fred Weasley's cheeks were wet with the tears that he hadn't realised were there in the first place, but had actually been building up inside him.

_Hope that's ok, Katherine. And the rest of you. It's a bit sad, I know, but this was what was requested. I'll probably do a __**LOT **__more soon (so many requests from school!) so taa for now. _


End file.
